present invention relates generally to the field
garments, and more particularly to an athletic garment, made with at least two types of material having different insulative qualities, and which are designed to cover specific body parts.
Despite a regular and vigorous schedule of exercise, many individuals find that it is difficult to reduce flabbiness on specific body parts, such as the waistline or calves. Various garments have been designed for use during exercise to increase perspiration and cause weight reduction, but none have been effective at "spot reduction," or the focusing of weight loss on specific, predetermined body parts.
One example of a weight reducing garment is a loose fitting "rubber suit" formed entirely from a thin layer of non porous rubberized material. Elasticized cuffs and waistbands on the garment prevent ventilation to the wearer, thus encouraging perspiration.
It has also been found common among body builders to wear "wet suits," designed for water sports, during their workouts so as to increase perspiration throughout the body, thus reducing excess weight and increasing muscular definition. Conventional wet suits are typically made of a relatively heavy nonporous neoprene rubber material, which clings very closely to the body of the wearer. Considerable effort is required to move one's arms and legs when wearing the wet suit, thus restricting freedom of movement during exercise. Further, because of the tight fit and the relative inelasticity of the heavy rubber material from which they are made, wet suits are somewhat difficult to put on and take off.
A drawback common to the use of wet suits and rubber suits for slimming purposes is that since the suits cover a substantial portion of the body without providing ventilation, dehydration and other health risks may be imposed during strenuous workouts.
Waist belts, also made of neoprene, have also been used to facilitate increased perspiration around the waistline and abdominal area to effect slimming. While this type of belt focuses its effects on the waist, it does not facilitate slimming in other areas of the body. Areas such as the thighs, buttocks and triceps are prone to the accumulation of excess body fat, and also require attention. Further, waist belts of this nature have a tendency to curl, or become wadded, thus decreasing the surface area which it covers and, ultimately, the area to be slimmed.
There have been several garments heretofore made which have used a multiplicity of materials to provide different levels of insulation to various body parts. An example of such a garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,336, which describes a garment which includes first panels, made of a relatively open mesh fabric which covers the large, hard-working muscles of the wearer, and second panels, made of a tightly knit fabric which covers the tendons and fragile muscles of the wearer. The purpose of this garment is to allow ventilation of the large, hard-working muscles during exercise, and at the same time maintain warmth in the smaller muscles and fragile tendons. However, none of these multifabric garments has been suitable for use in slimming specific body parts.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an entire garment which facilitates increased perspiration to specific areas and provides a tight fit so as to have an attractive appearance and maintain complete coverage of desired body parts without unduly restricting the movement of the wearer.